Same Old
by Bayseaside
Summary: The skies are full of zeppelins once again for the 11th Doctor, and with the worlds about to crash, he meets an old friend. My take on how a meeting between the 11th Doctor, Clara, TenToo and Rose could look like in the 50th anniversary special, seeing as this is actually going to happen now! Please review if you want more to come. T for the occasional swear word.


**so, as I hope everyone in the who world now knows, THE DOCTOR AND ROSE ARE BACK. I literally screamed and dropped a cup at the news, it was great..but anyway, I thought this merited a 'what if' type fic, picturing Tentoo, Rose, The Doctor and Clara meeting for the first time in the 50****th**** anniversary ep. this is total guesswork and probably complete balls, but hey ho, it's worth a try, right? I might make this into a whole fic if I can be bothered/if I don't give myself a smack and get on with my uni work! But yeah, wham bam, enjoy, review, and all that stuff.**

* * *

"Doctor, where the hell are we?" Clara said and whipped her head out of the TARDIS door. "Considering the amount noise the TARDIS was making, this looks still suspiciously boring and London-y. What's changed?"

She looked at the Doctor, who was leaned against the console, with a panicked look on his face, his eyes darting across a screen.

"Somewhere not good. Somewhere very not good. Oh no, not again…" He hit the side of the screen hard and ran his hands through his hair.

Clara ran to the screen and looked at it, but it was all circles and lines, completely impossible to interpret to anyone non-Time Lord or sane, it would seem.

"But Doctor, it's just London out there. There's nothing different. No slime, or asteroids, everything looks normal."

"Clara, go and look again. Look in the sky. And tell me. What's there?"

Clara shot him a quizzical look and let out a small laugh.

"Doctor…"

"Just go and look!"

"Okay, mr bossy boots, pipe down…"

She walked over to the door and looked outside again.

"It's fine. I mean, there's just loads of Air Ship things, which is a bit strange I guess but it's still London, isn't it? Doctor?"

He looked up, his eyes looking older and sadder than ever.

"Not quite London. Not as we know it, anyway."

Clara frowned.

"Then where the hell are we then?"

The Doctor stood up straight and sighed, before straightening his bow tie.

"I think we're here to visit a very old friend of mine."

* * *

"For god's sake, run!"

"I am running you bloody idiot!"

"Oooi, come on, it's gonna get away! Talk about slowing down, I swear you used to be faster than this…"

"Shut up! You know, you're supposed to be nice to me, me being…"

"Yeah alright! I am nice to you! When I need to be anyway…And come oooon, is this the best time to be having a domestic?! You sound like your mother!"

"Oii! Domestic? More like domestic abuse…"

The squabbling pair came running up an alley way, hand in hand, the man half dragging the obviously pregnant woman along slightly, before stopping at the wall.

"Great, we've lost the Slitheen now. That was your fault, whinging about me being slow, which is partially your fault mister!"

The man pulled the woman into a hug, which she half heartedly gave back.

"Awww, come on Rose! Where's the old team spirit? And it's mainly your fault…ow!"

Rose Tyler whacked the Doctor over the head causing him to jump apart from her and duck extravagantly.

"Blimey, and you're getting more violent than your mother" he said, looking reproachfully at her. She scowled at him, before wincing slightly and rubbing her back.

"Rose! What's wrong?" He pulled out a thin metal device from one of his suit pockets and began to whir up and down Rose's body, while she tried to swat him away.

"I'm fine, just little alien baby decided to see how much he can kick me in the back without me making a fuss and he just about crossed a line. Honestly, I'm fine Doctor. Stop sonicking me!" She grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him up to her face height. "Honest. I'm okay. You'd be the first to know if I wasn't, yeah?" She smiled and kissed him gently on the lips, which he reciprocated eagerly, before she pulled away grinning at him, her tongue slightly sticking out between the teeth. "Don't we have a job to do? Stop getting distracted!"

"Oh yeah, forgot for a minute…" He winked at Rose who rolled her eyes at wandered up to the wall of the alleyway and began sonicking it. "Now, my guessing is that the Slitheen had some kinda teleport set up around here, because we may not be running at full speed, but we really should have caught up with him, he being on the wobbly side. Sooooo, if I reverse the data pattern and shift the temportal cloud boost, like thiiiiis…" He pressed a button on his sonic screwdriver and it whirred loudly before it beeped violently and fell silent. "Ahh come oooon, don't give up on me now!"

"What's wrong?"

"Screwdriver isn't quite up to the job. Damn it!"

"So have we lost the Slitheen?"

"Only slightly." The Doctor growled, and shoved his screwdriver back in his pocket. Rose eyed him slightly nervously, before picking up her phone and dialing a number and walking off to the corner of the alley to talk into it quietly.

"Hello? Yeah, it's me. Nah, we lost it, had a transmat thing, couldn't reverse it, can you sort it out? Yeah, it was the tech…No, I'm fine! Give it a rest Dad, I wanna work. Yeah, whatever. FINE, we'll head back. No, we can talk later. Yeah, yeah…yeah, I know, fine. Okay, see ya later…"

She hung up on her mobile and shoved it back in her pockets, scowling. The Doctor however, didn't seem to notice and picked up his sonic screwdriver, which had begun beeping again, but more high pitched and whirring. He looked at it, frowning, and gave it a little shake and a tap before holding it in front of his face, staring at it and turning around, following the bleeping.

"God, I can't believe Dad sometimes, YES, I know I'm pregnant, YES, I wanna keep working, NO, it's not gonna kill me…It's like I'm still 16! Doctor? Doctor, are you listening?,' Rose said, walking up to him and looking over his shoulder at the screwdriver. "What's wrong? Why is your screwdriver bleeping like that?"

The Doctor blinked and shook his head. "It…It's connected to the TARDIS."

Rose looked at him. "Yeah, I know, you added part of the coral to the thingy or whatever when you rebuilt it. What's that got to do with that?"

"It's saying the TARDIS is here. Less than a mile away."

"Well it must be broken then, the TARDIS is back at home, it's not gonna be running for another few days I thought?"

The Doctor took a deep breath and shook his head. "No Rose,' he said quietly. "I mean, THE TARDIS is here. The other one. From…the other world."

Rose didn't say anything, just stood there looking at him, with her mouth open, completely shocked. Their eyes met and a thousand different things seemed to run between them, unsaid, but understood.

"But,' Rose whispered eventually ,'that's impossible. He…you…there was no way back! The walls can't be broken again…how…I…but he's you! And he's here, so you must know, how the hell is it possible?!" She looked at him desperately but he just shook his head.

"Rose, believe me, I have no idea. All I know is how dangerous it is. Both worlds must be on the brink of collapse…You should get out of here, right now, go to your Mum's, get to the TARDIS…"

"No fricking way,' interrupted Rose angrily. "I'm not gonna sit around like an idiot waiting for the worst to happen with my mother, which we don't even know will happen for a start! Besides, I'm safest with you, and you know that."

The Doctor looked at her desperately, while Rose looked at him with equal determination, neither of them willing to budge. Finally:

"Fine!" said the Doctor, his hands through his hair. "But I'm going to go and get the TARDIS, stay here!"

"What, can't I come with you?"

"Rose, I'm not having you flying in the TARDIS with a possible rip in the wall of the worlds, while she's still broken and tempermental, and you're both jeopardy friendly _and_ preg..."

"If you say pregnant, I will punch you Doctor, I warn you. I'm not made of china!"

"I know. But if I can avoid if, you aren't going to get in any more danger than necessary. I want you safe. _Both_ of you. So you stay here, okay?! I'll be back within an hour,"

Rose looked at him furiously for a few seconds, her jaw set, but as the Doctor looked back, his soft brown eyes desperate, she sighed and nodded, looking away.

"Thank you,' he said, and pulled her into a tight hug, which she returned, gripping the back of his blue suit with both hands. He kissed the top of her head hard, his eyes closed, before dropping his arms from around her and running back down the alleyway, his converse skidding around the corners.

Rose looked after him and sighed, rubbing her belly. "Looks like it's just you and me, little alien baby,' she said softly and began to walk out of the alleyway, when a shadow jumped in front of her.

"Doctor,' she sighed, without looking up, 'I'm fine, and I'm not gonna get in any trouble, I'm gonna go sit in a coffee shop and do absolutely shit-all…" She looked up, to see the face of a very fat man, grasping the corner of his face and grinning insanely at her.

"Oh bollocks."

"Hello my dear,' he said, and began to pull back the zip that had appeared across his forehead.

"DOOOOCTORR!"

Rose screamed and ran down another alleyway, frantically searching her pockets.

"And of course I never thought to pick up vinegar this morning when I left for work, that never quite occurred to me, clever old Rose…" she gasped to herself as she ran down the alley, looking desperately for another street, while the now fully formed Slitheen galloped after her.

As she spotted a street, she turned into it, to smack into man who was running at full speed up it, pushing her over and causing her to fall on the floor, landing hard on her wrist.

"WATCH OUT, IT'S GONNA GET YOU!" she screamed, and closed her eyes in terror and curled up in a tight ball, when she heard an enormous splash. She opened them and looked around wildly. The Slitheen was gone, with only a huge puddle of green gunk to show it was ever there. The man was standing in the middle of it, completely covered, looking very bewildered and clutching a, now empty, bottle of fish and chip shop vinegar.

"Rule number 46 of time travel Rose Tyler; always carry spare vinegar. You never quite know when you have organic villains to destroy."

Rose looked at him in shock. "You…you know my name."

"Yes. I do."

"_How? _You know, I'm a...a time traveller? I don't go around telling everyone that."

"I'm not everyone."

The man smiled at her, and she looked into his eyes. Deep blue grey eyes that seemed to have the world in them, swirling and turning, the impossible weight of centuries of guilt weighed deep within his soul. Rose let out a small choking laugh and shook her head slightly.

"I…You…You've changed."

The Doctor looked at her with sad old eyes.

"So have you, by the looks of things.' He said, throwing a quick glance to her obviously pregnant belly, which she self-consciously responded to by pulling her jumper over it further.

"Yeah, well, y'know. Keeping busy." She looked up at him, and a single tear rolled down her face, which she wiped away furiously. She attempted to push herself up, but gasped when she put her weight on her wrist.

"Careful!" He said, and ran down to her, getting out his sonic screwdriver and whirring it at her wrist.

"Huh, always with the screwdriver,' she muttered, but allowed him to carefully study her wrist and feel it gently.

"Still saving the world then?" He asked, while examining her. "Not decided to give it up for…y'know…_that" _He gestured down to her belly.

"God, you're as bad as the rest of them!' she exclaimed. "I'm only 5 months gone, I can still have a bit of fun. Keep myself useful before I become completely hopeless."

"Nonsense, you're Rose Tyler, you're always brilliant! Nothing wrong with the slow path, you know."

"I know. He…you…he's always saying that to me y'know. I think I'm finding it more of a struggle to be domestic than him!"

The Doctor swallowed and put the sonic screwdriver back his pocket. "Ah. Where is he…?" He peered around Rose as if expecting him to jump out behind her.

"Gone to get the TARDIS." She looked at the Doctor, who still wouldn't quite look her in the eye. "Doctor? Please, how…how did it happen?"

The Doctor looked her in the eyes, hazel and blue locked together. "Time war. The master came back, I stopped him, but…there was more of them, they had to be destroyed, I did it! I did it, and yet, somehow, I came out the unlucky one. I didn't quite make it. Ha!" He gazed at her softly. "But you, Rose Tyler, you're fine, you're living your life. With me... Just as you should be."

**okay, I'm stopping it there before I get too emotionally invested in writing this/waste too much time writing something that isn't gonna be read. talk about a dodgy ending. will rose and the eleventh doctor be okay? will the doctors meet?! will rose and clara have a bitch fight?! I have no idea. but, if you like it, drop a review and such and I might think about completing it. **

**b.x**


End file.
